1. Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to messaging applications and in particular to adaptive recipient selection in messaging applications.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
In current recipient lists, the contacts can be shown in a variety of different ways. For example, the order of contacts can be shown in alphabetical order, most used contacts can be shown first on the menu list, or recently used contacts can be shown first. In many cases, a user might send a message to more than one recipient, and pull contacts from a contacts application. It also occurs that a user might repeatedly select the same recipients to receive certain types of messages or messages related to the same or similar subject matter. Unless sometime of a group is created, this requires the user to manually select each desired recipient. With a group list, the user may not always desire to include each recipient in the group and it can be cumbersome to create many groups for different circumstances. There is no system that suggests selection of another recipient based on first recipient selection or group of previous recipient selections. It would be advantageous to have intelligent recipient selection that improves usability and efficiency of use.
When creating a message, such as an email or text message, for example, one or more recipients can be selected. The recipients address can be manually entered or selected from a list. Most messaging applications have, or are associated with or to, an address application or other contact application or database. Messaging applications typically allow for multiple recipients to receive a message. In many cases, group lists can be formed and stored. This allows for messages of a similar subject matter or directed to specific groups to easily be sent to multiple recipients, without the need to individually enter recipient addresses. However, such recipient groups or groupings may not be widely used because users will not always go through the effort to create groups for all of the different recipients and various situations that might be considered group communications.